Penguin of the Week
Penguin of the Week (commonly abbreviated to PotW)' '''is an event that occurs on a weekly basis. A penguin gets chosen every Monday (previously Sunday) by Zeus and occasionally Stu. This penguin can be chosen for several reasons: * Kind and Friendly Personality - A penguin who is always caring in the community, helping others and making sure that everyone is safe. * Stylish Personality - A penguin who is fashionable and has unique taste when it comes to clothes or designing igloos. * Media Personality - A penguin who is popular on Youtube for their Skits, Walkthroughs or Guides about ''Club Penguin Rewritten. * Creative Personality - A penguin who actively submits Club Penguin Rewritten fan art on social media. There are many ways to become POTW. Be sure to play well for a chance to get this prestigious position! Winners Trivia *Each winner gets 1,000 coins and a Green Viking Helmet. *Stu makes the Penguin of the Week art. *Penguin of the Week was paused from March 26, 2017 to April 12, 2017, due to the blog being down. **However, because of delays, the next Penguin of the Week wasn't selected until April 24th, 2017 **Before April 24, 2017 it was held on Sunday. *There was going to be a Joker of the Week for the April Fools' Day Party 2017 but it was scrapped due to the blog being shut down. *On May 15, 2017, July 2, 2017, September 11, 2017 and December 4, 2017, Stu did Penguin of the Week instead of Zeus due to the latter being on holiday. *Gunslinger is the only POTW to have the color around their name be purple. This was because Stu was on a holiday. *The first three POTWs became moderators, as well as #7, #8, #12, #17, #20, #24, #27 and #28. *A few POTWs are editors on this wiki, such as Lataus, 700y, Viking Helm and Seanie6. *Babycrier was the first penguin to win POTW on Club Penguin and on Club Penguin Rewritten, winning the original in 2016. **Sn2ckerspup is the second penguin to have won POTW on Club Penguin and on Club Penguin Rewritten. *Staff and ex-staff members cannot get Penguin of the Week. *During Operation: Blackout, Penguin of the Week was replaced with Ruler of the Island. Gallery potw.PNG|POTW 1 Potw2.png|POTW 2 POTW3.png|POTW 3 POTW4.png|POTW 4 POTW5.png|POTW 5 POTW6.jpg|POTW 6 POTW7.png|POTW 7 POTW8.PNG|POTW 8 POTW9.PNG|POTW 9 CPR-POTW-1.png|POTW 10 CPR-POTW-11.png|POTW 11 POTW12.png|POTW 12 Stu was here.png|POTW 13 POTW14.png|POTW 14 Stu is amazing.png|POTW 15 Hey how are you doing on this fine evening question mark.png|POTW 16 POTW 17.png|POTW 17 QmVsdylpT0e0LVDfkgYalQ.png|POTW 18 tweets.PNG|POTW 19 POTW 20.PNG|POTW 20 25-B3G1UShuPsYaHH8PEEw.png|POTW 21 POTW 22.png|POTW 22 POTW22.png|POTW 23 Switchloverlel.png|POTW 24 POTW25.png|POTW 25 Sn2ckerspup.png|POTW 26 A1tered.PNG|POTW 27 Cami.PNG|POTW 28 Seanie.PNG|POTW 29 Mosta28.PNG|POTW 30 POTW 31.png|POTW 31 POTW 32.png|POTW 32 BK.PNG|POTW 33 Lissy.PNG|POTW 34 POTW 35.png|POTW 35 CartoonCass.PNG|POTW 36 Congarulations on thy green pointy helmet.png|POTW 37 JOTW.png|Joker of the Week Ruler Of The Island #1 - Herbert.PNG|Ruler of the Island Category:Miscellaneous